Valentine's Day
by PockymonX3
Summary: A rather very be-lated Valentine's Day fic. Ed has a special surprise for Roy this year...


**A.N: I don't really support this pairing, but this is a gift for my friend. She died when she read it so I decided to post it up. So here it is, enjoy. **

**Dedication: This is dedicated to Daddy. No, not my real father. You know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters, mmkay? So don't get mad.**

A nervous shift, hands tightening on the rough fabric of a couch. Golden eyes locked on the door, anxiously waiting for the return of the master of the house. Somewhere in the home a clock chimed the hour, the sudden noise making him jump, heart stopping for a slight moment. He listened to the even, measured chimes, his mind wandering.

_One._

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._'

_Two._

'_What if he doesn't come home tonight?_'

_Three._

'_Why did I even think about doing this?'_

_Four._

Edward Elric bit his bottom lip, doubt bringing a blush to his face as he waited.

_Five._

And waited.

_Six._

'_What if he rejects me?_'

_Seven._

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._'

_Eight._

The doorknob turned and Ed's breath caught in his throat. He felt his pulse thrum through his temples and wrists, could hear the beating in his chest. The door swung open, and in stepped Roy. His usually crisp uniform was soaked through, black hair matted to his face. After the door was closed he finally noticed that he wasn't alone. His dark blue eyes widened in pleasant surprise as he slowly looked over the boy on his couch.

Edward's red cloak was draped over the back of the couch, his platform boots on the ground besides him. He was sitting casually, smiling shyly up at him. But what had caught Roy's eye wasn't Ed's shirt and pants, those he saw daily. What did, though, were the gold cat ears perched on top of the blonde's head. Roy momentarily forgot how to speak, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Colonel, you're soaking wet," the younger male purred, filling in the silence.

He got up, walking over to him with slow, deliberate steps. On the outside he looked as cocky and confident as he usually did, but on the inside he was nervous, stomach fluttering and feeling as though it was in his throat. He stood on his tiptoes when he was close to the colonel, placing a soft kiss on Roy's neck, just below his chin, the highest point he could reach on the other man.

"You'll catch your death if you stay in those clothes, sir," he continued when it became apparent that Roy had been shocked speechless.

At the heavy hint in Ed's words, the raven-haired man seemed to be brought back and he smirked, leaning down so that his mouth was near Edward's. The kiss was slow, unhurried and soft, making the younger male dizzy and wanting. He stretched up as much as he could, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck to hold the other in place. The other, Roy, let out a dark chuckle, breaking his grip easily and pulling away, ignoring Ed's whimpering protests, he reached a gloved hand up to touch the cat ears on the smaller male, raising an eyebrow when Edward blushed.

"Are they fake or did you use alchemy?" Roy asked, taking a step around him, walking in the direction of his bedroom.

"Fake. I um… bought them for today," he explained slowly, following after him quickly. "Do you like them?"

Roy turned to face him slightly, still smirking and eyes sparking with an unnamable emotion. He entered his room, flicking the lights on and stretching his arms above his head. When Edward entered as well Roy moved so fast that the younger one's eyes could barely catch up with him. The door was slammed shut and the golden-haired alchemist was thrown onto the bed, Roy on top of him. He was kissing him again, hungrily now, hands wandering and tangling in each other's hair. Somewhere during the affair both had lost their shirts, a fact they only realized once they broke apart to catch their breath. Roy grinned in a way that seemed to say '_that answer your question?_'

Edward returned the grin with a half-smile, eyes seeming to be dazed. His hands wandered over the colonel's smooth chest and he licked his lips absently, leaning up to place a kiss over Roy's heart. The older man rolled off him, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The younger boy seemed to be hurt for a moment but recovered quickly, sitting up and blushing dark red. He took Roy's hand in his own, focusing on their intertwined fingers. He thought for a moment, opening and closing his mouth several times before finally stammering out, "I-I'm ready."

"For what?"

"Y-you know."

As comprehension flickered in Roy's eyes, Ed looked away, chewing his bottom lip. There was no silence for him. His heart was beating so loud and fast it was an annoying near-constant buzz in his ears. He was worried now, fear of rejection clawing at his insides. It was a stupid, silly emotion but was there nevertheless. He was probably just a kid still in Roy's eyes; their whole relationship probably meant nothing to him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. Instead, he head Roy's voice in his ear, low and soft.

"Are you sure?"

He felt a shiver go down his spine and nodded. He heard the colonel chuckle, could almost see him smirk even though he was still looking away. He felt an arm circle his waist, pulling him against Roy as the older man nuzzled his neck, breath tickling his skin. Suddenly, Ed found himself shoved down onto the bed, Roy on top of him, straddling his hips. The blonde flushed dark red, mouth opening in a small gasp when Roy began to nip the base of his neck lightly. He wrapped his arms around the dark-haired male, tipping his head back to expose more of his neck. His eyes were closed tight and his breath came in quick pants already. Ed let out a whimper, biting down hard on his lower lip as a strange sensation shot up through his body.

"R-Roy…"

The man on top of him had begun to roll his hips down against Ed slowly, filling the boy with a foreign feeling; pleasure. He arched his back up to him, meeting the movements hesitantly. Roy moaned low, moving his mouth from his neck to kiss Edward deeply. His hands slid down to rest on the smaller boy's hips. He continued to rock against him slowly, to the point where it was painful for the both of them.

Each motion brought a new noise to his lips, muffled by Roy's mouth over his. A gasp, a whimper, a moan as sparks seemed to dance before his closed eyes. The dark-haired man's tongue slid his lips apart, searching hungrily. Ed opened his mouth slightly, meeting his tongue with his own and practically mewling. _'Roy tastes yummy,_' he though as each fought for dominance in their kiss. It didn't take long for Ed to succumb, letting Roy take over, his hands starting to tangle in his silky, golden hair. But Fullmetal was getting impatient, craving more than simply the feel of Roy's chest and the rub of fabric against his erection. He wanted to feel _all_ of it, as much as this dizzying pleasure he could handle and then more. Enough to push him over the edge.

"More… bastard, more," he growled, breaking the kiss. His hands went to take off the colonel's pants, almost ripping them off. But suddenly, Roy was gone and all he could do was cry out in protest. He propped himself up on his elbows to see the other man going through a drawer. He raised an eyebrow; opening his mouth to speak but Roy beat him to it.

"Keep your eyes shut, Fullmetal," the sudden order was like a slap to the face and he was so dazed that he complied, closing his eyes tightly.

He gasped at the sudden brush of air against his lower lap as Roy removed the younger male's trousers and boxers, chuckling slightly. He ran his hands up his inner thighs slowly, fingertips teasing the sensitive skin there. He had kneeled at the edge of the bed, between Edward's legs. The blonde squirmed, opening his legs wider, craving more than that simple touch. Roy smirked, digging his nails in and sliding his hands down, eliciting a whimper from Ed.

"Roy~" he begged, tipping his head up to try and see what he was doing.

"No, Edward. I said keep your eyes shut," he chided gently, going to kiss him softly before holding three fingers in front of his mouth.

"Wet these, please," he said softly.

The blonde took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and letting his eyes slip shut again. Roy drew in a shaky breath, the scene before him making him harder. The boy's tongue teased his digits, pushing them as far back as he could manage without gagging. After a moment, Roy pulled his fingers out, a trail of saliva linking them back to Edward's lips. Good Gate… that was almost too much for Roy. He went back down on his knees, palming the younger male's ass. He pressed his wetted fingers against Edward's entrance, hesitating once more. And again he asked:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Please, Roy, please," he breathed, trembling in anticipation.

He nodded slowly, sliding one finger into him, grimacing. This was no doubt hurting Edward; the blonde was so tight. But if it did he didn't show it, only making small whimpers as he felt himself being stretched. He gripped at the sheets, trying to relax against he strange feeling. It didn't hurt him that much but it was uncomfortable in the way that, oddly enough, felt nice. Gradually he relaxed as Roy's finger slid in and out of him in a slow rhythm. He added another in and the blonde bit his lip, feeling the pain now. The older man seemed to sense this and he wrapped his free hand around Edward's hardened length, moving along it slowly. The younger male arched into his hand, the raw pleasure burning away any feeling of discomfort or pain. The third finger entered and Edward gasped suddenly at the feeling of being split in two. He tried to focus on Roy's other hand that stroked him, coaxing him closer to the edge. He bucked his hip into his hand and moaning loudly as it became almost too good to bear. He was panting heavily, his mind knowing nothing more than the feel of Roy's on his cock and the desperate need to feel release.

"G-G… ah, Roy. I-I'm," the pitch of his voice grew higher as he neared his climax, urging the colonel to finish him. The other man moved his hand faster, feeling his own member stiffen painfully at the sight of the writhing boy in front of him. He seemed stretched out well enough and hell, Roy just couldn't wait any longer. He withdrew both his hands, removing his pants when Edward protested the sudden lack of friction, his body shaking with need.

"Go onto your hands and knees," he told the blonde softly, getting onto the bed.

He complied quickly, looking for anything to relieve him now. He looked back over his shoulder as Roy positioned himself at the boy's entrance, pressing his erection against Ed's bottom. His hands went to crasp his hips, sliding into the blonde slowly. He tilted his head back, moaning loudly at the amazing tight feel around him. Edward bit his lip hard, digging his nails into his palms. Roy was… well equipped and he hadn't been quite ready for the sudden pain. He forced himself to relax as the black-haired man remained still, allowing him to adjust to the feeling of something inside him.

After a moment he nodded slowly and Roy began to move in and out of him gently. Each movement caused Ed to hiss or whimper in pain until…

He gasped, a jolt shuddering up his spine as the older man hit something. Pain switched to pleasure and he found himself rocking back to meet the motions of the man behind him.

The colonel picked up the pace, plunging deeper inside of the smaller boy, loving the way Ed reacted to each thrust. But Edward's arms soon felt like rubber and he dropped onto his elbows, face flush and mouth open. His nails dug into the sheets, back arching as white sparks flew across his vision. Each time Roy went in he hit that exact spot, pushing the other closer to his climax. Roy himself felt his stamina dwindling, pressure building inside mind. Both were moaning and crying out, half-formed sentences spilling from their lips between panting breaths. A thin sheen of sweat covered both their bodies, each striving and craving for release now.

It was Edward who finished first, seed spilling out onto the bed as he cried out, shudders wracking his body. His bottom clenched around Roy's length and in a few more thrusts he came as well, digging his nails into the boy's hips. They remained like that for a moment, each breathing heavily and not wanting to move. Slowly, Roy pulled out and lay down, Ed cuddling against his side. The younger male was flushed, his eyes dazed from what had happened but a smile on his face. It was a moment before he got the courage to speak.

"R-Roy that was amazing…"

When the colonel didn't respond with a smart remark the blonde looked up to see his eyse closed, breath even. He sighed, Roy had fallen asleep. He, too, felt his eyelids grow heavy and he yawned, moving closer and using Roy's chest as a pillow. Before he fell asleep to the older man's heartbeat, he sleepily mumbled something; nonsensical babble meant to be a phrase.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

-end—

**Yeaah, I had to make Roy a jackass and forget it was Valentine's Day. I just had to.**

**Anyways, review, chibi-dears?**


End file.
